Alien Zamu
are aliens that appeared in 2nd episode of the Ultraman Neos series. This alien is really a homage to the more famous Alien Baltan and Zetton. Subtitle: History Pilot In the pilot episode of Ultraman Neos, an Alien Zamu appeared and rampaged on Earth, destroying everything on its way. Ultraman Neos appeared and attacked him with relative ease until his monster Drengeran appeared and assist his master by overpowered the Ultra. However with the fortunate arrival of Ultraseven 21, the battle became evened out fairly. After Ultraseven 21 destroyed Alien Zamu, both ultras double-teamed Dlen-Geran and quickly managed to destroy him with Ultraseven 21's Adorium Ray and Ultraman Neos's Magnium Ray, with Alien Zamu retreated. Trivia This is the first Alien Zamu to be portrayed as an evil character. Generation I The Zamu, victims of the substance called Dark Matter, which creates monsters, fled to Earth. Seeking to evolve to combat the influence of Dark Matter on their world, the Zamu sent one of their towers into the city of Tokyo. Investigating it several members of HEART went in the explore. When the members didn't return Genki went after them only to find two Zamu and a girl in white to tell him to go along with them. Meeting the Zamu Leader, Genki learned of their plan to experiment on themselves to find a way to combat the Dark Matter influence on their world. Knowing that Genki hosted Ultraman Neos, the Zamu leader asked that he promised to destroy him if the experment sent him beserk, in exchange the Zamu allowed him to leave with his unconscious friends. However the experiment failed and the leader Zamu increased into the size of a giant, rampaging in blind rage, he used his optic blasts to devastate the city around him. When Genki was hit the girl in white revealed to be herself to Ultraseven 21's human form and told him to turn into Neos after he experienced a flash back of him being saved by Neos, Seven 21, and Ultraman Zoffy and that he became the host of Neos. The hero and the invader clashed with Neos having the advantage. Before Neos could finish off Zamu with the Magnium Beam he teleported underground and grabbed the hero by his ankles. After Neos escaped his grip Zamu began to gain the upper hand until HEART arrived and distracted him long enough for the hero to jump into the air and use the Magnium Beam. After about ten seconds of his body violently erupting in sparks Zamu exploded. The remaining Zamu fled Earth in their ship, while being pursued by HEART, but the earthlings were stopped at the behest of Neos. Trivia *Alien Zamu 1st Generation's eye highly resembles Alien Standel Aborbas' eye. *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake Generation II After their defeat the second in command of the Zamu species was obsessed with vengeance and tried to destroy the Earth by of infiltrating HEART and destroying them. While HEART was escorting an important scientist on Dark Matter, when a mysterious saucer followed them and began to attack. However, the two HEART Winners showed up just in time and chased the saucer away. After the scientist turned out to be Alien Zamu in disguise and took the Estreiler to prevent Genki from turning into Ultraman Neos, it summoned their weapon Zamu Revenger, the saucer spotted earlier. It revealed itself and turned into it's true form, a giant robot. Ultraseven 21 came to the scene, scolding the Zamu and explaining that Neos only followed the direction of their Leader, but the Zamu native was to obsessed with revenge to listen to reason . Seven 21 fought Zamu as the Estreilar flew from her possession to be used once again by Genki. Seven 21 managed to restrain Zamu only for her to break free and reveal that a command braclet given to a the Scientist's friend, the UN liason to HEART, was the only way to stop Zamu Revenger. With that she killed her self via self vaporization. Neos worked to slow down the Zamu machine, but was getting trounced, and saved only when Seven 21 destroyed the control bracelet allowing him to destroy the machine. Trivia *Alien Zamu II possessed a different eye sculpt where it was smaller compared to normal ones. *Suit actor: Kazonori Yokoo Generation III Shortly after the destruction of Giga Dread, the golden space creature known as Gurale appeared. HEART moved out to meet it and saw it destroy a giant Zamu and a Zamu ship before leaving. Trivia *Alien Zamu III possessed a different eye sculpt where it shaped (+) instead of round. *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake Alien Zamu Esura Searching for clues, they rescued a boy named from an alien probe taking him back to their base. Soon after Gurale returned and landed right outside of the HEART base. At first it seemed to be assaulting them when it was really after Alien Zamu. The man they had found was actually an Alien Zamu that held a container holding a billion samples of their DNA so they could have a chance at survival against, Menschheit. A sentient creation of Dark Matter energy who had conquered their planet and forced them to Earth. Now he wished to kill them of for no reason other than pride. Menschheit had contacted HEART by taking over the electronic equipment and told them to extradite the Alien Zamu or he would release Gurale on them. With Gurale arriving to their base the Self Defense Force wanted to bring the disguised alien to Menschheit, but HEART managed to lead him to safety. After Ultraman Neos went into comatose state after he defeated Gurale, he reverted back into Genki and was taken to a small hut. While Genki was on life support, Alien Zamu gave some of his energy to help him heal. The next day, soldiers from CIB, HEART's superior agency, sent soldiers to the hut where Genki and Alien Zamu were hidding, but after being persuaded by the members of HEART, they left the area. Menschheit appeared shortly, after failing to bully the HEART team he grew to his true form and was about to attack the Alien Zamu and HEART when Ultraseven 21 arrived. However as he soon trounced and the appearance of Neos did little to change the outcome of the battle, Alien Zamu gave the container to a HEART member and used all of his energy to restore the energy of the heroes, turning him into a wisp of purple energy. The two Ultras avenged his race by slaying the Dark Matter demon. At the end HEART vows they will use their power to resurrect the Alien Zamu race one day. Trivia *Alien Zamu Esura possessed a different eye sculpt where it shaped like an diamond green instead of round. Data - Generation I= - Evolved= Alien Zamu I/Leader (Dark Matter Evolution) Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Home world: Earth, near Alien Zamu Tower Powers and Weapons *Teleportation: Alien Zamu can teleport anywhere, even underground, it seems they can only do this in structures of their own making suggesting it is technological rather biology. *Optic Blast: From its one, large, red eye, Alien Zamu can fire a powerful energy beam that could even paralyse humans. *Pincher Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincher claws on both arms, capable for close combats. **Shockwave Fist: By slaming its claw into the ground, Alien Zamu can create a shockwave in the direction of its opponent. **Super Strength: Alien Zamu leader possessed super strength which able to lift a being of his size. **Charged Lightning Bolt attack: Alien Zamu leader can absorb lightnings from the sky and fire to the opponent but the attack was never seen as it was interrupted by HEART assaults. Alien Zamu Optic Blast.png|Optic Blast Alien Zamu Shockwave Fist.png|Shockwave Fist Alien Zamu Teleportation2.png|Teleportation }} - Generation II= Alien Zamu II/Second-in-Command Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 153 kg *Home world: Planet Zamu of YY System Powers and Weapons *Optic Blast: From its one eye, Alien Zamu can fire a powerful energy beam that could even paralyse humans. *Pincher Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincher claws on both arms, capable for close combats. **Super Strength: Alien Zamu possessed super strength which able to break free from Ultraseven 21's Stop Beam. **Lightning Bolts: Alien Zamu II can fire green lightning bolts from it's palm even in human disguise. *Webbing: Alien Zamu can use webs to put humans into cocoons. How it is done is unknown. *Human Disguse: Alien Zamu II can diguise itself as a human. *Memory Reading: Alien Zamu II can read human memories and used it for undercover purpouses. *Electrifying Briefcase: Alien Zamu II possessed a briefcase that will electrify the target if it moved. *Controller Bracelet: Alien Zamu II possessed a bracelet that used to activate Zamu Revenger. This object can even hack the security systems to a permanent lock. *Self-evaporation Suicide: Alien Zamu II can perform a suicide by evaporating herself. Alien Zamu Webbing.png|Webbing Zamu 2 disguise.JPG|Human Disguise - Generation III= Alien Zamu III Stats *Height: Unknown ~ 61 m *Weight: Unknown ~ 73,000 t *Home world: Planet Zamu of YY System Powers and Weapons *Optic Blast: From its one eye, Alien Zamu can fire a powerful energy beam that could even paralyse humans. *Webbing: Alien Zamu can use webs to put humans into cocoons. How it is done is unknown. *Size Change: It can be assumed that Alien Zamu can size change, because he would not be able to fit in his spaceship if he could not. *Pincher Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincher claws on both arms, capable for close combats. Alien Zamu Webbing.png|Webbing - Esura= Alien Zamu Esura Stats *Height: 1.93 m *Weight: 150 kg *Home world: Planet Zamu of YY System Powers and Weapons *Optic Blast: From its one eye, Alien Zamu Esura can fire a powerful energy beam that could even paralyse humans. *Webbing: Alien Zamu Esura can use webs to put humans into cocoons. How it is done is unknown. *Human Disguse: Alien Zamu Esura can diguise itself as a human, to the point where he can also change his anatomies to resemble a human being. *Pincher Claw: The Alien Zamu races possessed a pair of pincher claws on both arms, capable for close combats. **Energy Give: Alien Zamu Esura can give its energy to another being, to revive them. Unfortunatly, if he uses it too much Zamu will disipate into a wisp of energy. Alien Zamu Webbing.png|Webbing Alien Zamu Human Disguse.png|Human Disguse Alien Zamu Energy Give.png|Energy Give }} Merchandise Bandai Ultra Monster Series *Alien Zamu (1995) **Release Date: 1995 (Vintage), 29th of July, 2000 (Reissue) **ID Number: 81 (1995), 47 (2000) The first Ultra Monster Series Alien Zamu is based on his appearance in the Ultraman Neos Pilot. Gashapon HG Series *Alien Zamu (Chou Senshi Tanjou Hen, 199?) Gallery URTRA-100066L.jpg Zamu Pilot and Drengeran.JPG Unknown_Alien_Zamu_I.jpg|An unknown Alien Zamu with Gyanzar's eye sculpt in Episode 2. Unknown_Alien_Zamu_II.jpg|Another unknown Alien Zamu in Episode 2. Image352152153535s.jpg MqdesddadadADW443346ault.jpg|Alien Zamu vs Neos alienzamu5.jpg Ultr_Aln_Zamu.jpg|Alien Zamu II Zamu_Version_2.jpg|Alien Zamu III zamu imj.jpg Category:Ultraman Neos Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Defeated Villians Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Neos Category:First kaiju